The present invention is directed to the field of multiple station assembly machines. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an assembly machine constructed with a light-weight, module and with modular interconnecting supports which permits construction of a variety of assembly machine sizes, attitudes, and configurations, as well as recycling of modules.
Automated assembly machines are typically categorized by their basic configuration as either linear or rotary. Generally, the linear machines offer more flexibility and often can produce a more economic use of space. The typical linear machine will utilize a carrier belt or chain to cycle work pieces mounted on fixtures sequentially between successive workstations where various process/assembly/test operations are performed thereon. Quite often, an assembly machine will be designed and built to operate on a particular product or group of products and 1) once those workpieces are removed from the stream of commerce, 2) the machine has a portion in need of repair/replacement, or 3) a workstation needs to be added, the assembly machine becomes scrap.
This problem has been successfully addressed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,242; 6,273,635; and 6,299,392 which are hereby incorporated by reference. In those patents, an assembly machine having versatile module construction enables the building blocks of the assembly machine to be reconfigured into a totally different layout, if need be, to accommodate future workpieces and workstation requirements. These modular machines, sold under the trademark AGILE ASSEMBLY, have met with worldwide acceptance in the market place. The precision machining of the modules allows them to be easily assembled and the T-keys permit screwless assembly and attachment using common key nut and bolt sizes.
The present invention comprises a reconfigurable assembly machine, said machine comprising: a light-weight module configured as a rectangular frame member having four generally open sides, two opposing sides having pairs of spaced apart inverted T-shaped channels for permitting attachment using precision key and T-nut fasteners, the intermediate adjacent sides having at least one through opening; two end walls each with an open center portion to permit electrical/hydraulic lines to pass there through; a supporting spine having a narrow support section underlying the light-weight module and having a maximum width which is less than a maximum width of the module; whereby the light-weight module weighs no more than 80 lbs and, in some cases only 50 pounds, and is readily manipulated by one person. The preferred length of the module is 18″, or 450 mm.
The assembly machine further comprises a support frame including a narrow spine member, the spine underlying the light-weight module and having a maximum width less than a maximum width of the module. The components of the supporting spine are equipped with integral T-slots and T-bar fasteners, as described above, enabling their fastenerless assembly, as well as attachment thereto and detachment therefrom.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.